


Regrets

by spreadward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadward/pseuds/spreadward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's biggest regret haunts him forever.  Angst.  Sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Lolisoup's Blood Bath AU. Please check her out on Tumblr! Also, please review! It keeps me going!

Ed’s kisses are hot, licking at his lips like an inferno of flames, twice as unruly yet ten times more addictive. He’s a familiar weight on Roy’s chest, his legs on either side of his waist, one colder than the other against his naked skin. One of flesh and one of metal, just like the hands in his hair.

He always knows when Ed wakes him up in the middle of the night that it’s going to be good. He’s never been disappointed. His hands slide up the younger man’s back, and he feels every rise and dip of each scar marring his skin and fuck if he doesn’t have them all memorized by now. 

His hands slide back down Ed’s back, a bit slow, a bit lazy from being drugged with sleep, but even so, it doesn’t stop a hungry, greedy moan from slipping out of Ed’s throat. Roy’s become addicted to the sounds he can draw from Ed with just a touch, of the way Ed grinds against him when he wants more. 

It’s intoxicating the way Edward looks when he sits up, perches atop him with his hair down, cascading over his shoulders while he looks down at him with such intensity that it always rocked Roy to his very core. Ed rolls his hips, tilts his head back as he grinds his ass against Roy’s groin. This image is forever burned into his memory. 

He knows that Ed likes it when he’s a little rough, when he’s demanding. He knows that his younger lover is greedy, impatient and incapable of taking anything slow. He knows that Edward needs this just like the blond needs to breath, and that’s why he scoots back, so he can lean his back against the headboard, so he can pull Edward against his chest to kiss him. To devour him. 

Edward is moving so fast that he doesn’t even remember when the condom appears, it’s presence overshadowed by Edward’s desperate nip to his lower lip, and then all Roy can focus on is a tight heat enveloping him and the melody of Edward’s cry roaring in his ears. 

Ed doesn’t give himself time to adjust, and Roy can’t help but love him for the way he dives into sex with a rapacious urgency that makes Roy forget that anything else exists except for them. Makes him block out everything other than the way Edward rides him, steady and fast, with his name flowing from his lips between hot pants and gasps for air, his nails gouging into his shoulders as he clings to him. It drives him crazy every time, seeing Ed so passionate, unbridled and wild, so lost in his own pleasure as he drives himself higher.

He knows this is a dream, a memory lived out by his brain and flesh, both cherished and dreaded by Mustang. He feels each touch, every sensation, every puff of breath against his neck and tastes the sweat on Ed’s skin as real as if had been that night. He cums at the same time, feels the same rush of emotions that he felt when Edward collapsed against him. He feels the same tenderness as in his heart as his fingers brush through Ed’s hair and his heart stops the same way it did when Edward let it slip, barely a whisper, “I love you…”

He jerks awake at that, sweat pouring down his face despite the chill of the small cabin. Regret swells up inside him, and his hands begin to shake as he sits up, shivers as the wintry air hits the sweat on his back. Why hadn’t he said it back? Why hadn’t he told Edward exactly what he felt for him?

He shoves the covers off his body, reaches for his eyepatch on the bedside table and forces himself out of bed, towards the fireplace. Tending the flames gave him something to do. Something to keep him awake. To keep him from replaying that last night in his mind, again and again. The last night he spent with Ed before he went missing almost two years ago. The night he should have said, “I love you too.”


End file.
